Throw in the Towel
by The-Fourth-Queen
Summary: Just a little drabble about two friends, one just a little possessive and the other rather guarded. Adrien washed his hair that day, but Plagg realizes that he wants to try to fix Adrien's hair. But the boy is more than hesitant. Especially since Plagg keeps tasting all of Adrien's things- and now the blonde fears for his hair dryer. One-shot, Plagg and Adrien Fluffy Friendship!


Plagg watched the blonde boy scurry to and fro around his too-big room. He was tripping over this and that- but always managing to catch himself before dashing off again. And Plagg had no idea what he was searching for.

The kwami rolled onto his back, and gave his attention to the delicious wedge of cheese before him. It was on a silver platter, and just seconds away from being consumed. And Plagg opened his mouth, ready to savor his beloved.

But a crash was heard behind him. Plagg sighed, and put down his cheese- just for a second- to check on the child.

Plagg levitated from the bed, and floated in the air until he found a pile of awkward limbs and messy floppy hair. Adrien lay on the floor, and Plagg could just imagine the ladybugs flying around his head in that dizzy manner.

Plagg grinned, and flicked to Adrien's view, "How's the view down there?"

Adrien blinked once- twice, and then shook his head. Plagg watched as his hair bounced but then somehow managed to revert itself to that undisciplined state. But, Adrien didn't immediately answer, and Plagg waited until the boy caught sight of the kwami before doing anything.

Like tugging his hair to get his attention.

"Ow!" Adrien protested when he pulled away from Plagg's grip, "Plagg! Knock it off!"

The kwami snickered, but jabbed at the boy again. Adrien yelped and tried to back away, but Plagg only followed with a devious glint in those green eyes. Who told Adrien to wash his hair that day?

"Plagg!" whined Adrien, and he swatted at his kwami, "It's still wet!"

Plagg didn't care, he zipped around Adrien like an annoying fly- trying and succeeding in poking at the gentle blondeness. Adrien tried- in vain- to keep Plagg at bay.

"Oh come on Plagg!" Adrien ducked his head under his hands, but Plagg only went under the palms, "Plagg!"

The kwami finally answered, "What?"

But he managed to grab a few strands of Adrien's hair, and he held his grip so Adrien was forced to remain still- unless he wanted to lose some hair. Plagg's grin faded when he noticed just how wet the golden locks were- dripping.

Plagg frowned, and wrung the hair in his hands, completely ignoring how Adrien yelped in surprise when he pulled.

"Keep still kid," Plagg muttered, but of course Adrien wouldn't listen.

The blonde boy tugged his head away, and was almost sent tumbling to the floor again when he was thrown off balance. Plagg sighed and shook his head. For a teenager, Adrien sure could act like a child. Especially when it came to things like caring for his hair.

And as Adrien stood upright again, and gingerly raised his hand to his hair, Plagg was only too convinced that Adrien needed some serious grooming- because how else could such a golden child survive without some attention? But when Plagg saw how Adrien shook his head like some puppy, the kwami realized that Adrien needed more than just 'some' attention.

Plagg zoomed over to Adrien, and narrowed his eyes when Adrien covered his head protectively, "Leave my hair alone Plagg,"

Plagg shook his head, "No way. I need to fix it."

Adrien rolled his eyes, but his hair still remained guarded, "No thanks Plagg."

And then the boy's eyes flickered to the side of Plagg, and then back again to the kwami, "You haven't seen my hair dryer, have you?"

Plagg gave him a blank but unconcerned look, "Your what-now?"

Adrien sighed, but side-stepped the kwami and walked towards his bed, "My hair-dryer. It was in my desk this morning… It looks something like a gun, but mine is a bright yellow and…"

Adrien stopped, and his face became one of absolute horror when he slowly turned to face the kwami, "You didn't eat it… did you?"

Plagg's eyes shot bigger, "What? Of course not!"

But even Plagg wasn't so sure of that answer. And when Adrien didn't look so convinced either, the kwami found himself wondering if he had accidentally consumed something he wasn't supposed to. Adrien still hadn't forgiven him for eating his erasers, but in Plagg's defense- they smelled like cookies. Adrien had retorted since when Plagg ate cookies, and the kwami didn't mention the amount of times he and Tikki shared cookies and cheese.

"Plagg… I'm serious," Adrien was somehow suddenly in front of Plagg.

Plagg flew backwards, "I didn't eat your hair-dryer! I swear!"

Adrien kept advancing, but the boy failed to look threatening when his hand was atop his still dripping hair, "That's what you said about my eraser! And the soap… And my comic book… And even my…"

Plagg brought his hand to his chin, and then stuck out his tongue, "Bleh! They sure smell better than they taste!"

Adrien gave Plagg a long look, but when Plagg was supposed to be convincing the boy that he hadn't eaten the hairdryer, the kwami found himself tempted by the swaying hair in front of Adrien's eyes. It stuck to the boy's head, but with Adrien's hand still there- droplets of water dared to drip down.

Plagg zipped to Adrien's head, and swatted his hand away, "You don't need that hair dryer."

Adrien pulled away so he could look Plagg in the face, "Yes I do! I have to dry my hair!"

The blonde paused, and brought his hand to his chin, "Or I could use my towels."

Adrien turned around, and left Plagg grasping at empty air. The kwami stared as Adrien dashed off to his bathroom, and without second thought- Plagg slowly drifted in that direction- waiting to catch Adrien off-guard. But as soon as Plagg reached the door, Adrien was back out with a yellow towel around his shoulders.

The boy shot a glare at Plagg, "Don't even think about eating this towel."

Plagg only trailed behind Adrien, watching like the cat he was, as Adrien tried to dry his hair with the towel. But the same hair that could defy gravity seemed to be defying its owner as well. Somehow, the hair managed to trap water in its locks, making the ends damp but the center heavy and wet. But Adrien hadn't the faintest idea what Plagg had in store.

Plagg hovered above Adrien, and Adrien gave the kwami a nervous glance, "Plagg? Seriously- don't even try to taste this…"

"Hold still…" was what Plagg said instead, and he attacked Adrien's hair with a ferocious cry.

Adrien tried to run, but Plagg had grabbed the towel and somehow managed to pull Adrien to sit on the floor. Adrien sat awkwardly, and squirmed like the toddler Plagg related him to.

"Plagg!" complained Adrien, and he tried to fix his crossed legs, "Stop that!"

"Shut it and let me take care of you." Plagg growled just a little bit, "You need some grooming in your life."

Plagg chose not to notice how Adrien immediately stiffened. And Plagg especially refused to realize that the boy's hands fell limp to his sides at his words. The kwami hesitated just a bit, and flew over to Adrien's face.

"Adrien?" he asked, and the towel still dragged in his hands, "I'm not going to eat the towel, you know…"

It worked, and Adrien burst into chuckles. His frame relaxed and he sighed, "Go ahead Plagg. Fix my hair,"

Plagg beamed, and zipped away from Adrien, with the towel billowing out behind him, "I need the brush!"

Adrien frowned deeply, but positioned his legs so that they were Indian Style, "You bite all my brushes Plagg," and then the boy added, " _all of them…_ "

Plagg returned with a small green comb, and both males noticed the tiny suspicious tooth dents on the side, "You never know how something tastes unless you try it."

Adrien let out a deep, deep sigh, "But yet- all you eat is stinky cheese."

"Obviously," Plagg flew to Adrien's head again, and the towel was piled atop the boy's head again, "Nothing tastes as good as camembert."

Adrien replied just beneath his breath, "I like cookies better."

Plagg rolled his eyes, "What is it with everyone and cookies? I understand Tikki- she's been loyal to that food for centuries! But you're just a kid! Don't you know good food when you see it?"

Adrien listened, but then turned around to give Plagg a grin, "Tikki is Ladybug's kwami, right?"

"Tikki is also a cookie vacuum," Plagg pushed Adrien's head back to the front so that he could look back at the golden hair.

Adrien chuckled again, "Why Plagg, I didn't know you knew what a vacuum was…"

"And you don't know what a good comb is."

"Me-owch…"

But it was all in good-humor. And Plagg threw down the comb when it managed to be proven useless in even handling one tiny tangle. Then he wrapped the towel around Adrien's head like a turban.

Plagg flew back to Adrien's desk, and floated into the drawer. Thank their lucky ladybugs for night vision, or Plagg would have never seen a large gun-like machine. And somehow- the kwami recognized the foul tasting thing.

Plagg kicked open the drawer, and heaved up his item, "I found the hairdresser…"

"It's called a hair dryer,"

Adrien's face brightened, but he didn't move from the floor. He called Plagg to bring it, and Plagg gave the machine a foul looking glare. He then proceeded to pelt it to the floor.

"Plagg!" Adrien shot up, and his towel fell to the ground, but the boy gave Plagg a glare somewhere between annoyance and shock, "What what that for? You just can't keep damaging my stuff!"

Plagg shrugged, and dove back into the drawer. But he flew out a second later, and declared Adrien's collection of brushes and combs to be absolutely useless. The kwami then flew back to the bed- and decided to lie directly on top of his ignored plate of cheese.

Adrien sighed, but then dropped himself back onto the floor in his previous style. He picked up the towel, and fondled it for a second, then back at the hairdryer. Plagg watched from the corner of his eyes as Adrien reached up a hesitant hand to touch his hair. Then he withdrew a hand coated in ever present slickness.

"Um, Plagg?"

"What is it?"

Adrien turned around, and gripped the towel while facing Plagg, "I throw in the towel…"

Plagg arched an eye ridge when Adrien gave him a smile, "Please help my hair?"

Plagg couldn't contain his grin, and flew up into the air to do a rather fancy loop before flying back to the bed, "Finally!"

Adrien laughed, and gingerly held out the towel to the kwami. But then he pulled it back to his chest and narrowed his eyes at Plagg. Plagg froze, and gave Adrien a confused look.

Adrien pointed to Plagg's untouched cheese, "Finish the cheese."

"With pleasure!" And Plagg swallowed the wedge whole, "Delicious!"

Adrien laughed when Plagg licked his lips, but then sobered when Plagg zipped over in his direction, "Come on kid, let's fix your hair before you get a cold."

Adrien leaned back his head ever so slightly, and allowed Plagg to mess with the golden locks. The kwami complained all the while, but Adrien quipped back with clean humor. And soon enough, Adrien's hair was reverted into the usual perfection, and Plagg held a satisfied grin for the rest of the day. But Plagg didn't fail to notice how Adrien's face never lost that soft smile.


End file.
